This invention relates to processing of data elements.
Abstract Data Types (ADTs) are data types that are described in terms of the operations the ADTs support rather than how the ADTs are implemented. One example of an ADT is a first-in, first-out (FIFO) queue. A FIFO queue manages (e.g., processes) program work requests stored therein so that the oldest request is always processed before any other requests are processed. Another ADT is a LIFO (last-in, first-out) stack. LIFO stacks process a most recent request before any other requests are processed (i.e., the oldest request does not get handled until there are no other remaining requests in the stack).